My Eternal Love
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Sequel My Best Friend! Hope U like it! bad summary


My Eternal Love

Sequel To: My Best Friend.

.

.

.

.

SakuraSFC-untuk pida-chan dan karena aku sendiri emang buat sequelnya.

Mikasa-Woi Author! Kapan nih shingenki ny?

SakuraSFC-nanti ya! Oke On your places!

NOT OWN FT

Lucy P.O.V.

Aku mengganti bajuku dengan seragam sekolah,pertemuan dengan Juvia sangat menyenangkan,aku jadi nge-blush ingat kejadian kemarin,dia bilang padaku ia menyukai Lyon,kalian tau? Lyon adalah kakak tiriku,ia di temukan di perjalanan makanya ibu merawatnya,mama sangat baik.

Setelah Igneel-san mati,atau ayahnya Natsu mati,ia adalah saudaraku yang paling jahil,tapi semenjak kematian Igneel-san Natsu sepertinya jadi cepat bosan,sampai akhirnya Lyon-nii datang mengisi keseruannya.

Bukan karena Juvia bilang ia suka Lyon,tapi...karena aku juga mengakui aku suka Gray,kami tertawa bersama-sama,sungguh "Lucy,jangan _spacing out_ terus sayang! Juvia memanggilmu"kata ibuku,Layla "ah...ah iya ma! Maaf ja'ne ma!"kataku "Ja'ne!"kata mama.

Aku memeluk Juvia erat "Lucy,bagaimana kau mau mengakui perasaanmu ke Gray-chi?"tanya Juvia aku terlihat bingung "ya...Kalo kamu mau mengakui perasaan kamu ke Lyon..!"kataku kami berdua terkekeh pelan "Lucy! Juvia-chi!"sapa seseorang aku tau itu Gray,kalau Lyon nii memaggil aku Lucy atau Luigi,dan Juvia,Juvia-chan .

Kami menoleh "hai!"ucapku,aku tersenyum, Juvia lalu berjalan bersma Lyon karena mereka dikelas yang sama,aku menatap Gray sebentar yang melambaika n tangannya pada Juvia dan Lyon-nii,saat ia berbalik menatapku aku membalikan muka merahku.

Dia menatapku dengan ekspresi bingung "Luce? Kau kenapa?"-Luce?! Aku dipanggil begitu!? "L-Luuce?"tanyaku "ah,cuman nama panggilan kok! Kalau kamu gak suka gak apa-apa,"Kata Gray,aku menggeleng "Bukan,aku aneh saja sih"kataku,

Dia tersenyum lalu menarik tanganku "Eh?" "ayo masuk ke kelas 5 menit lagi bel bunyi"ajak Gray,aku mengangguk.

End Lucy P.O.V.

Normal P.O.V.

Class 3-1

"oke anak-anak! Keluarkan buku ramalan kalian"kata Gemi dan Mini,semua anak membuka buku ramalannya,mereka di kelas ramal,pelatihnya adalah Gemi dan Mini,dua kembar bersaudara "Baik! Dimulai dari Elfman! Kau adalah Laki-laki,suka Evergreen,dan benci Bickslow"Kata Gemi Elfman hanya malu saja.

Gray berbisik pada Lucy "aku tak tau Elfman suka Evergreen"Kata Gray,Lucy mengangguk "karen lilica!"seru Mini "Kau suka Gray,tidak suka Juvia,menganggap lemah Lucy,tidak selevel dengannmu"Karen tertunduk dan tersenyum licik.

Gray kaget dan Lucy menundukan kepalanya ia paling tidak suka dianggap lemah,apalagi tau Karen menyukai Gray,apalagi Karen membenci sahabatnya.

~SkipTime Break~

Lucy membereskan peralatan ramalnya,ia berhasil meramal Mirajane mengakui perasaannya pada Laxus,ia masih terngiang kata-kata karen "Lucy? Kau mau pergi makan siang bareng?"tanya Gray.

"Gray-kun~ Aku akan pergi denganmu"Kata Karen menggelayut manja di lengan Gray,Lucy matanya memancarkan kesedihan "aku bisa pergi sendiri Gray! Bersenang-senanglah dengan Karen!"kata Lucy

Gray P.O.V.

Lucy berlari meninggalkanku dan Karen di ruang ramal,aku melepaskan tangan Karen dan menyusul Lucy,ukh!

_Dasar Fullbuster! Masa kau tak berani sih menyatakan perasaanmu pada Lucy!? _Gray diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Selama ini banyak gadis yang berminat dengan ku:Karen,Angel,Minerva,Sherry,Jenny, Meredy,Laki dan Kinana tapi aku tak pernah begitu serius,sampai hari ini,aku menyukai Lucy.

Lyon suka Juvia aku Suka Lucy,sebenernya pingin sih 'eternal love' tapi apa bisa?

End Gray P.O.V.

Lucy memakan bentonya di kantin bersama Juvia dan Lyon-merek pacaran sekrg-tadi Juvia bilang pada Lucy,Lyon menembaknya di koridor sekolah,Lucy terkekeh mendengar kakak nya itu.

Lucy sendirian dibawah pohon Sakura,ia merenungkan sesuatu,ia menyesal jatuh cinta dengan Gray lalu...

"hey gadis,manis,kau sedang apa disini?kau baru ya?"Tanya seorng pria yang pastinya Hibiki,Lucy kaget dan langsung ditarik..

"HIBIKI!"Seru Gray yang memukul Hibiki "Kamu gak boleh apa-apain Lucy! Lucy itu punyaku!"Kata Gray,Hibiki hanya tersenyum sedih dan peergi "lucy maaf...aku aku suka kamu...Lucy..."Gray kaget saat ia dipeluk Lucy "Aku juga Gray"


End file.
